Once Upon a Time
by Aira Lee
Summary: ...in a far away kingdom, a young girl named Korra grew up with her evil step-mother and her step-sisters, living a life of misery and despair. But one day she meets Prince Mako who is anything but the nice Prince in shiny armour coming for her rescue. Watch as love slowly blossoms between those two and their friends Bolin and Asami! Dark Cinderella AU; Rated T for swearing&abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, before I start with my story I want you to know that:**

**1. I don't own The Legend of Korra,**

**2. If I accidentally used your name for a character, don't feel offended by what he/she does/says,**

**3. Some of the characters might be OOC**

**4. This story contains no bending, even though I love it, it didn't really fit in here…**

**ENJOY!**

Korra's POV

It had been quite calm all morning. Only few people strayed into the small tea shop on a sunny and busy morning like this, and the ones who did enter, drank their tea in a hurry and left before they had even settled down. I was currently polishing a few ancient looking vases which were placed on small wooden shelves at the walls, when suddenly the little bell that hung over the door rang and someone entered. Carefully I put the blue clay pottery with fine red patterns on it, back and turned around.

„Asami, good morning!", I said and couldn't prohibit a little smile at the side of the beautiful woman with the long curly black hair. She spotted me almost immediately and grinned widely.

Asami and her father, Hiroshi Sato had always been regulars as far as I was concerned. They used to come here every Tuesday, drinking some tea and eating their apple pie. But after he died, Asami stopped coming for a long time, but recently she had started visiting regularly.

„Korra, so good to see you", she said as she approached me and put her arms around my neck. I quickly hugged her back and the scent of exotic flowers and strange fruits encased me. With a satisfied sigh she let go of me and walked towards her regular place, a dark brown wooden table next to a small window which provided the customers with a wonderful view of the town from above.

„Yea, it's been quite a long time. How are you?", I asked and handed her one of the yellowed menus I had grabbed from a cupboard next to the kitchen door.

„Oh well, I'm fine, great actually. Same dull life as ever", she answered and nodded to me as I took her plain black coat and hung it on our hallstand.

„How about you, what news are there?", she asked and looked at the various types of tea we offered.

„Not much really, work is the same as always", I said and smiled, „anyway, what can I bring you?" She looked at me.

„I think I'll have some Jasmine tea. And…", her eyes trailed back to the menu, „I know it's not on here, but do you happen to have some of Marya's scrummy apple pie." She looked at me expectantly and I grinned. Her love for this pie was almost concerning. I remembered how one afternoon she had literally scoffed three of them. And usually one pie was enough to feed at least ten people.

„Well, last time I checked, Marya was sitting in on making some. I'm gonna have a look, okay?" I noticed how her face lid up.

„Yes, that'd be great, thanks" I nodded and quickly walked towards the kitchen to prepare her order.

As I walked past the door of my boss' office, I noticed the sickening smell of the cigars he was smoking non-stop. I had never understood why people smoked. It was disgusting and moreover was it the worst thing one could do to his body. The voice of my father echoed through my mind as I entered the kitchen.

_„__Promise me, that you'll never smoke, honey. It's not good for you."_

I sighed and looked at Marya who hadn't even noticed me. She was concentrating on some duff in front of her which she was kneading and I wondered what delicious creation she would make out of it.

„What are you staring at, Korra?", she asked and I winced.

„Nothing!", I responded quickly like a child that had been caught red-handed.

„Then what do you want?", she asked and turned around to look at me. Her red curly hair was tied up into a messy bun and her greenish eyes seemed tired. I shook my head and laughed awkwardly.

„I just wanted to ask if the apple pies are finished." She looked irritated.

„Sweetheart, they're standing right next to you", she said and gave me a concerned look.

„Oh, sorry. My head's a mess again", I sighed and grabbed a small knife to cut out a piece of the cake. Marya smiled weekly and started kneading the duff again.

She was a wonderful woman. She had worked here even before I started and her loving and generous nature was what made the people come back. But seven months ago her husband had been diagnosed with a horrible and nearly uncurable disease which turned their lives into a living hell. And the only thing that could help him, was a drug that was unbelievably expensive. Since that day, Marya had worked double or even triple shifts to earn the money she needed to pay for it. She usually was the first one to start working and the last to leave the shop. Celia, the other waitress working with me, had told me, that she had seen Marya working as sempstress as well. Since that day, we had started collecting as much money as we could spare and giving it to her in an envelope we posted secretly. We both knew, that she would never take it if we offered it to her.

„Korra, the water is boiling over!", Marya shouted and tore me out of my thoughts. I quickly grabbed the water boiler and poured the hot water into one of our tea cups. An uncomfortable heat spread in my body and I felt drops of sweat forming on my forehead.

„Sweetheart, what's wrong with you today?", Marya asked and cleaned her hands at her apron. I sighed.

„I didn't sleep well last night and I'm just tired, it's no big deal, really", I sighed and placed the tea and the pie on my tray and picked it up, „don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Marya snorted and stared at me dispraisingly.

„Nonsense, you take a seat now and rest for a moment and I'm gonna serve the customers", she said, walked over and took the tray away from me.

„No, I can't. If Hiro finds me, he'll get mad, and you know how he acts when he's…"

„I know that, but you're no use to anyone if you're asleep at the wheel. Rest and you'll feel a bit better." I nodded and even though I had a bad vibe about it, I still couldn't resist the thought of sitting down and closing my eyes for a while.

„Fine." I walked over to the small chair that was standing in a small corner and sat down resting my head against the cool wall. My eyes closed almost immediately and soon I drifted off into sleep.

_They sky looked like soft blue velvet and the summer sun shone down on the world below with all its creatures, oceans and pastures. A warm breeze blew gently through the hair of the little girl which was chasing after a butterfly. Her bell-like laugh filled the air and the sound of song thrushes echoed from the nearby forest. Never had there been a more untroubled life than her's. Suddenly the voice of a man calling her name clanged through the seemingly everlasting peace. She stopped and turned around to look at him. A angelic smile grew on her face as she started running towards him an jumping into his arms. _

_„__I have a surprise for you", he said with a gruff but gentle voice. Her cerulean eyes widened and her tiny hands clothed to his plain shirt. _

_„__What is it?", she asked and her heart started racing faster. With one hand he held up a small puppy with fluffy white fur and dark brown eyes. She squealed in happiness and her hands immediately clasped around the tiny creature. Laughing he put both of them down and watched the little girl play with her new friend._

_„__I have another surprise", he said and out of joy she didn't notice that there was something ominous in his voice. Suddenly a woman and two children appeared from behind his back and everything changed. The little puppy started whimping and hunching. The sky darkened and a cold and aggressive wind raced across the landscape. The girl started screaming in fear and wrapped her weak arms around her fathers leg. But the moment her skin touched him, he slumped down and disappeared. Raindrops started falling from the pitch black sky and hitting her. The pain exploded in her tiny body and she started trembling with fear, tears streaming down her face. An evil laughter filled the air and the woman bent forward, whispering something into the scared girls ear._

_„__Wake up, you filthy little piece of shit!"_

I woke up, breathing heavily and my heart beating fast. This dream had been haunting me for days now. I looked around to see if everything was alright, before I laid my head in my hands and closed my eyes again to calm myself down again. My throat was dry and I gulped. Suddenly I heard a clamour with which I was only too familiar.

„Where is she, where is that lazy bitch?", I heard Hiro shouting. I jumped up quickly, but my knees gave in and I fell on the ground. Before I could raise myself up again, Hiro had already entered the kitchen and his face reddened in anger as he saw me lying on the floor.

„What do you think you are doing, eh? We are not paying you for lying around. You are here to work, you ungrateful brat!", he shouted and grabbed my hair, pulling me back on my feet. But my knees still wouldn't obey my mind and I struggled. Suddenly his strong hand slapped my face and I fell onto the floor again. I shrieked and moaned in pain. All of the sudden the door of the kitchen flung open once again and Marya and Asami came in.

„You bastard! What have you done to her?", I heard Asami yell furiously and felt two hands wrap around my face.

„Are you alright, Korra?" My vision was blurry and my ears rustled.

„Who do you think you are, you whore! Get out of my kitchen or I'll teach you some manners", he shouted and bristled with anger, „I will give you the punishment you deserve, you little piece of trash", he bawled and made an attempt to grab her, but Asami leaped up and made a step sideways. Her gaze was stone-cold.

„If you are smart, you will not touch me", she said with a firm voice. He eyeballed every inch of her feminine figure and started laughing quickly after.

„Why? What will you do if I touch you? Scream?", he snorted with laughter and pretended to be a scared little girl, „Help! Help, please help me. I'm so weak and this bad man will hurt me! Help me!" Tears streamed down his ugly face and I slowly tried to sit myself up.

„Stop it", I cared, but he didn't hear me.

„Or will you hit me with your weak jelly arms!" Hiro started roaring once again and Asami didn't even make an attempt to defend herself against him.

Slowly I got up and leaned myself on the chair.

„Hiro, enough." He looked at me and clenched his fists. I knew, even if this ended well now, he would definitely avenge himself for this sooner or later.

„She has nothing to do with this", I groaned and stared at him angrily.

„No, Korra, let him punish me. We shall see how the King will punish him for his doings", Asami said and shrugged her shoulders. Hiro stared at her confused, but then started laughing again.

„The King? Why the bloody hell should the King care about a wench like you?", he asked very confident of victory.

„Well, because as luck would have it, you just happened to insult the Kings ward and the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, the second most powerful man in this kingdom." That silenced him. He shook his head in disbelief and stared at her with his bulgy eyes.

„You're lying", he said, but I knew that even his slightest hope of her being a liar had started to fade, the second those two words left his mouth.

„Enough, Hiro. You've already brought plenty of shame upon yourself and your family today", Marya added and stepped between Asami and Hiro, „Let's not make it any more." I knew she would have said something earlier, but she depended on this job and she couldn't risk getting fired.

„Maybe it's time for an apology", Asami said and glared at him. He hesitated for a second.

„You don't want the King to hear about this incident, do you?", she added and flattened her dress without leaving him out of side. And then the unimaginable happened. He sighed and then slowly kneeled down on the floor looking at her with reverence.

„Please, My Lady, forgive me. I wasn't myself, I wasn't thinking what I did, I beg for your forgiveness!", he whined and reached out for her hand to kiss it. But she didn't grant him this privilege.

„If you don't want me to speak to the King about this, I recommend you leave us right now", Asami hissed and in a matter of seconds, Hiro was gone. The room stayed silent for a little longer until Asami broke the silence with a sigh.

„Phew, this was pretty intense. For a second I thought he was really gonna hit me", she said and smiled.

„You shouldn't have done this", I said realising what great problems it would have caused if something severe had happened to her.

„What? I probably just saved your life. Show some gratitude, will you?", she snorted and met me with disbelief.

„Asami, dear, Korra is right, this could have ended very badly. Your title can't protect you from everything!", Marya lectioned the young woman who ruffled her hair.

„Yes, I know that", she replied rolling her eyes and smiled.

„I'm still glad you were there to help me, thank you", I thanked her and nodded with my head gratefully.

„Anytime again. You're my friend, that's what friends do." She chuckled and hugged me tight.

„I better get going now", she said releasing me from the hug, „they're probably already waiting for me. It was lovely seeing you two again."

„Get home safely", Marya said and smiled at her.

„See you soon", I said and opened the door of the kitchen for her. She smiled and stepped through the small hall into the shop. I followed her and noticed that an elderly couple was waiting for me. I quickly got Asami's coat and helped her put it on.

„Korra, I nearly forgot. What do I owe you for the tea and the pie?" She looked at me expectantly.

„Nothing, this one's on the house", I answered and smiled. She grinned and laid her hand on my shoulder.

„Are you gonna be fine?", she asked and I could see by the look on her face that she really was concerned. But I also knew that this incident today wouldn't stay without consequences and my blood ran cold at the thought of that.

„Yes, of course", I lied and watched her face light up.

„Very well then, 'til the next time", she replied waving goodbye and walking out of the shop, the door to my cage closing behind her….

* * *

><p>Asami's POV<p>

Slowly I strolled through the streets of the lovely town which was situated at the foot of the hill on which the ancient Kings had build Kingshill Castle. Five years had passed since my father's house, a small outlying villa had burned down and taken my parents from me. From that day on the King, a close friend of my father had taken me in and raised me like the daughter he never had. I had to admit, that in the beginning I must have been the most ungrateful exhausting person on earth, but still the King and the Queen did everything to make me happy. I had never thanked them for their generousness, but i had the feeling, that they new how grateful I was.

As I went along the paved road that led to the castle, I thought about all the people who had turned my life to the better the last years. I remembered how Bolin and Mako who had become my brothers over time, tried to cheer me up by building a little bird house and putting it up in front of my room, so I could always watch those lovely creatures and hear them sing. I remembered how Marya one day visited me out of the blue and brought me an apple pie for my 18th birthday. She gave me a letter, my father had given to her long before he died. I remembered how after I read it, I broke down in tears and she held me for a long while until they dried out and my hands stopped shaking. From that day on, I would go visit that little tea shop he and I had gone to before, every once in a while. The first time I went there, it was like I got something back that had been lost for a long time. And I got even more. I remembered how Korra had been shy and reserved at the beginning, but with time she warmed up and eventually we got friends. Sometimes we would talk for hours when I visited. But there had always been this sadness in her eyes. I knew that her parents had died, Marya had told me one day, but there was something else. My heart clinched at the thought of what happened today. I had never seen her so weak and vulnerable. I sighed and wondered what terrible things had happened to her until now.

Slowly, I approached the massive gate which separated the castle from the rest of the world. One of the guards opened it quickly and bowed respectfully before me. I shortly nodded to him, before I walked through the little alley towards the entrance gate of the castle. A quick ping was all it took and the huge wooden door flung open. I stepped inside the impressive entrance hall and took a deep breath.

„Welcome home, Lady Asami", Donald, our butler said cheerfully, „I hope you had a pleasant walk", he added and closed the door behind me. I quickly slipped out of my coat and handed it to him.

„Yes, it was wonderful", I replied and gave him a smile.

„That's good to hear", he said, placing my coat carefully on his arm, as if it was some irreplaceable treasure.

„Is Bolin still in bed?", I asked and folded my hands.

„I believe so", Donald replied and cleared his throat. „Should I tell Ryo to wake him", he asked and looked at me expectantly.

„No, there is no need for that. Just tell him to prepare his clothes", I answered and chuckled.

„Yes, My Lady", he said and walked away. I quickly grabbed the skirt of my dress and hurried up the stairs that led to the chambers. I ran through the hallways and past paintings of long dead Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses until I finally reached Bolin's chamber. His snoring could even be heard through the closed door.

I opened it as quiet as possible and slowly tiptoed inside. It was dark, and not even a single ray of sunlight was able to fall through the close-drawn curtains. I heard my heart beating fast as I walked over to his bed, where I could see his chest moving up and down as he breathed. He seemed so peaceful when he was asleep, like an innocent little child. Smiling I brushed a small strand of his black hair out of his face and looked at him. A pleasant warmth spread through my body as I leaned over and moved my head close to his rosy cheeks so that my lips were nearly touching them. I took a deep breath and sucked in the tickling smell of his sweet scent.

„One, two, three", I whispered scarcely audible.

„WAKE UP, YOU LAZY SLUGGARD!", I shouted and jumped away laughing. Much to my pleasure, I saw how he started punching the air with his fists and yelling something.

With a satisfied grin on my face, I walked over to the curtains and pulled them open. Bright sunlight fell into the room and I covered my eyes with my arm, hearing Bolin moan even louder. I turned around to look at him and found him glaring at me sleepy.

„What have I ever done to you?", he groaned and pulled his blanket over his head.

„Come on, Bo, get up already!", I said and stepped next to his bed again.

„I'm awake, isn't that enough?", he asked and made himself comfortable again. I grinned evilly.

„No, it's already noon! You can't stay in bed forever", I replied and pulled the blanket away revealing his half-naked body. I froze and stared at him all of a dither. What had happened to that clumsy little boy I had played with in the palace garden. I couldn't avert my eyes from his well-build body and his muscular chest and kept staring at him in awe.

"Actually I can, I'm the Prince, I can do whatever I want!", he said snippy and before I even realised what was happening, he had already grabbed the blanket and pulled it towards him. I stumbled and couldn't prevent myself from being pulled towards him with it. I shook my head confused and stared into his eyes.

„Well, this is interesting", he exclaimed and tucked his hands behind his head grinning cocky. I felt my cheeks redden, even though I didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

„Ugh, don't grin so self-satisfied, Bolin! I'm gonna get you back for that", I hissed and stormed out of the room. As soon as I slammed the door behind me, I heard him laughing and with an angry look on my face I stumped away.

**Please leave a review! 'Til the next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mako's POV

„So, do you all remember that girl, Isobel?", Tahno asked as we were roaming through the endless maze of hallways in the castle. Ren and I looked at each other and grinned. Of course we remembered that hell of a woman Tahno had hooked up with on the last ball we had attended to.

„How couldn't we", Ren replied and looked at Tahno expactantly, „What about her?", he asked and I could tell by the look on Tahno's face, that he was going to tell us one of his famous stories.

„Well, she's one of these _‚We're not gonna do it until we're married!'_-women", he said imitating her voice, „and no matter how hard I tried, I didn't get anywhere with her." He sighed and Ren shook his head in disbelief, yet I could only grin.

„But I had needs, guys. Needs that needed satisfaction as quickly as possible. So I just hooked up with some random girl from the town, and damn, fucking her felt so good. I tell you, she had sweetest ass on earth and her face looked so cute whenever I fastened the pace and she started…"

„Get to the point, Tahno", Ren groaned and rolled his eyes. I could see that Tahno's stories got his goat, but I felt like most of the time they were very entertaining and they were a great distraction from all the other things going on in my life.

„Anyway", Tahno said bugged and shrugged his shoulders, „when that girl and I had some fun", he looked at Ren offended, „Isobel came in out of the blue and saw my manhood stuck in that sex goddess and you can't imagine what she did." He bursted out laughing and both of us could already imagine what would come next. Tahno straightened up, squinted up his face and screamed. The piercing sound echoed through the castle and Ren and I covered our ears with our hands.

„Tahno, what are you doing? I thought we were in love!", Tahno yelled with his ridiculous female-ish voice at Ren, pretending Ren was himself that day.

„How could you? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted you to be the father of my children", he kept shouting and I snorted with laughter imagining her with her chubby face turning scarlet and yelling with that annoying voice of her's. I had never understood why Tahno hooked up with her in the first place, she wasn't even beautiful and being as rich as him he could have had nearly any woman he desired. I guess he enjoyed making these women who usually weren't looked at twice feel special and then smashing all their hopes and breaking their little hearts which were desperate for love.

As soon as we had calmed down again, we continued our little walk through this lifeless building.

„Enough about me", Tahno exclaimed and looked at Ren smirking, „how about you, bud? What's going on between you and Miss Perfect from Spring Festival?", he asked and I remembered how Ren had left us at some point and walked away with a rare beauty from one of the southern cities. I wasn't able to picture her face, but I knew that she had long blonde hair and a very pointy nose.

„Nothing much", Ren replied and avoided our looks. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it, but Tahno stuck to his guns.

„C'mon, bugger, open your mouth. We're friends, remember?", he hustled him into telling us, but Ren refused. My curiosity started getting a hold of me and so I gave him a friendly clap on the back.

„Seriously, don't be so mysterious all the time. It's probably not a big deal anyway", I said and laughed. Ren sighed.

„Nothing happened, alright?", he said bugged and sighed once again, „Geez, you're really getting on my nerves today." We looked at him puzzled.

„What do you mean?", Tahno asked and looked at him confused. Ren groaned.

„We just talked, okay. We went for a little walk and talked about anything that came into our minds", he hissed and left us standing there in a dither. Tahno and I looked at each other for a second and then caught up with our friend.

„You just talked?", I asked in disbelief.

„Yes, that's all we did", Ren answered, „she's engaged, for goodness' sake. Even if I wanted to I couldn't have hooked up with her", he added and gave us a nerved look. Than stared at him for a second as if he thought about what he just heard and then he bursted out laughing.

„Are you kidding? What kind of man are you, Ren?", he asked laughing grabbing his friends' arm, „Her bloody finance shouldn't even bother you, he should prod you to screw her!", Tahno yelled and shook with laughter. I noticed the anger building up in Ren's eyes and I knew how he could be when his rage took over as did Tahno but he kept calling him a coward with no balls.

„Tahno, shut it", I said with a firm voice trying to avoid a conflict, but Tahno didn't stop, and before I could silence him, Ren had already sent his fist to Tahno's face. In no time Tahno was lying on the ground and Ren was on top of him working his face with his fists. I saw Tahno's blood spurting and colouring the expensive carpet deep red.

„Enough", I yelled grabbing Ren's shirt and pulling him away from Tahno who was covered in blood. He tried to resist and snorted something I couldn't understand, but I was stronger and with some effort, I could get Ren off of that bloody idiot. His eyes were wide open and he had his teeth clenched tight.

„Who's the wimp now, eh?", he bristled with anger and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. I didn't let go of him until he had calmed down and the redness had vanished from his face. Slowly I loosened my grip and when I was sure, that he wouldn't slash at Tahno once again, I turned my back at him and examined the damage he had caused. Tahno's lower lip was torn and his swollen eye had the color of plums in autumn. His nose looked strangely deformed and blood oozed out of it in a never ending stream.

„I told you not to mess with him, you fucking moron", I hissed angrily and touched his nose as gentle as possible to see if it was really broken. He groaned with pain and I sighed.

„C'mon, get up, we gotta get you to Shin. He's the only one who can fix you", I exclaimed and helped him to stand up. Luckily the rest of his body was still intact, but still he wasn't able to walk properly.

„Ren, get here and help me", I shouted as I placed Tahno's arm around my neck and held him up. Ren did the same and together we carried our friend through the hallways of the castle towards our physicians chambers. Shin was quite old, he had already worked here as court physician when Bo and I were born and he had aged over, but he had never lost any of his brilliance. It seemed like he always had the right cure for any sickness you could possibly imagine.

As we entered the grande entrance hall, the bell of the door rang and all three of us cringed at the sudden noise. I couldn't recollect any visit of someone important, so I just ignored it and kept continued walking. Suddenly it rang again.

„Don't you wanna get that?", Ren asked and stopped. I laughed sarcastically.

„Are you kidding, this is a servant's job", I hissed and pulled them with me. But the bell rang again, and I yelled for a servant to open the damn door. Yet no one appeared. Angrily I let go of Tahno and stormed towards the door.

„Get going, I'll catch up with you!", I told my friends, pulled the door open and stared at some poor girl with cerulean eyes and a messy braid.

„You knocked at the wrong door, beggar. Get the hell away from here!", I yelled angrily and tried to slam the door, but she placed one of her feet between it and held it open.

„I'm sorry for the disturbance, but Asami lost her…."

„It's Lady Asami for you, peasant!", I interrupted her and tried once again to close the door, but she was stronger than I thought.

„Please, she lost her ring earlier this morning! Will you take it and give it back to her?", she asked with a calm voice, but I was too mad to even think straight, so I just pushed her away and watched as she tripped and fell down the stairs, landing on the cold hard ground. A satisfied smile spread on my face as I watched her look around in shock, trying to understand what just happened. I guess I felt sorry for a brief moment, I mean, she could have hurt herself a lot worse than she did, but what happened next, could have been reason enough to push her down these stairs another time. She slowly got up, blew a small strand of hair out of her face and clenched her fists.

„You bastard!", she yelled and her cheeks that had been oddly coloured before turned all red with anger.

„What is wrong with you?", she shouted and gestured wildly, „You know, just because you're a servant in some royal arses' castle, doesn't mean you can push others around as you like! You're not any better than me, and you know what, if I wouldn't be my father's daughter, I might have just kept that damn ring, your mistress lost, but I didn't, alright?!", she yelled furiously and I was speechless. I could neither move nor say anything. Never had something like this happened to me, never had I dreamed of something like this happening to me. I could just watch her, shouting awful things, insulting me in the worst possible ways.

„And now, take it and bring that ring to Asami and give her my best regards, I hope to see her soon again!", she said with a calmer voice climbing up the few steps. I could feel her breath on my chin as she stood in front of me, placing a small token in my left hand. I didn't move. My mind hadn't even realised what just had happened, but still my eyes followed her while she ran away and disappeared.

I don't know how long I stood there, but a sudden clearing of the throat tore me out of my numbness. I shook my head and turned around, looking at Asami who gazed at me oddly.

„Are you alright, Mako?", she asked and laid her hand gently on my arm. I nodded.

„Yes, everything's fine", I answered with a confused look on my face.

„You sure, because honestly, you look like someone who saw a ghost", she laughed her angelic laugh but her eyes still looked concerned.

„What's in your hand?", she asked and pointed at my left hand which I was holding kind of weird.

„Nothing", I replied and as I opened it to show her, I was confused by the sight of a small golden ring. Before I could even wonder where it came from, Asami inhaled in surprise and laughed happily.

„That's my ring! I just spent the last 40 minutes looking for it!", she exclaimed and grabbed it hastily, „Where did you find it?" Suddenly all memories came back and I could feel the anger building up in my chest. That girl.

„Some girl brought it by few moments ago", I answered and gnashed my teeth. Sami took no notice of it and focused on the plain jewelry on her finger.

„What girl?", she asked not even bothering to look at me.

„How should I know", I hissed and clenched my fists, „What does it matter anyway. You got your damn ring back, everything else is just detail", I yelled and bristled with anger.

„Alright, calm down. It was just a question", she said and furrowed her brow.

„What's gotten into you lately. All you do is yell and being angry all day. You're getting on my nerves, and I promise you, I'm not the only one who's of that opinion", Asami said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. I sighed and was just about to say something but she hushed me with a single movement of her hand and looked at me disappointed.

„If you're thinking about apologizing to me now, forget it. We're done here", she hissed and turned around leaving me standing there.

„And by the way, your ‚friends'", I couldn't help but notice how she emphasized that word, „are looking for you", Asami added and walked away. I shook my head in disbelief and covered my face with my hands. The face of that girl appeared in front of me and her piercing blue eyes seemed to spear me. She would pay for that. No one, not anyone could do something like this and get away with it just like that. No one.

KORRAS POV

Slowly I walked down the road towards the city, thinking about what just had happened. I simply couldn't understand why things happened that way. Sure, maybe he had a bad day, that would've explained his rudeness and grumpiness, but pushing me down the stairs? That was sick.

And all of his appearance, he looked like one of these royal brats himself, with his fancy clothes and his perfectly combed hair. He was disgustingly narcissistic and stuck up. But still, there was something about his face. He seemed to remind me of someone with his amber eyes and that face and his well-built body, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The more I thought about him, the more familiar he seemed, but as I kept walking, I started to believe that he was probably just someone Asami had shown me a photograph of. She did that sort of thing every now and then, telling me stories about random people in the castle.

My thoughts drifted away from that incident and I started remembering all the chores I would have to get done by tonight. I sighed as I walked through the streets towards the house that once had been my home. Slowly I got the small key out, unlocked the plain wooden door and entered.

I was greeted by Naoko, my evil step-sister, yelling at her twin so loudly that even our neighbours would be able to understand every single word. I sighed.

„You damn bitch, this is my dress! mother bought it for ME! And now get your useless hands off it!", she screamed furiously and I heard Akina replying with the worst curses and insults humanity knew.

„You get your hands off it, you fat pig, I would look so much prettier in it than you and you know it! You've always been jealous of my beauty!", Akina yelled back and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. It was moments like these, that made me realise that no matter how much they hated me, they would always hate themselves more.

Grinning widely, I entered the small kitchen which I gladly called my realm. Barely anyone in this household entered it voluntarily, and so whenever I needed some peace, this was the place I could find it.

Only Mina, my step-mother came in here, to tell me the chores of the day and what the family would like to have for dinner. #Whenever they were home, they usually ate in the only dining room of this house without me. It had never really bothered me, that I wasn't invited to dine with them. I was glad about every second I could spend without them, but it was unfortunate that I couldn't try the meals I prepared in the kitchen for hours.

I looked at the menu for today and groaned. It was enough to feed the poor people of the city for a week, as always.

FIRST COURSE

Spring Soup

Boiled Salmon and Lobster Sauce

ENTREES

Veal Cutlets and Endive

Ragout of Duck and Green Peas

SECOND COURSE

Roast Loin of Veal

Boiled Leg of Lamb and White Sauce

Tongue, garnished

Vegetables

THIRD COURSE

Strawberry Cream

Gooseberry Tartlets

Almond Pudding

Lobster Salad

DESSERT

Queen-Cakes

Box of French Plums

It was only early noon, but I knew, if I didn't start right now, I would never get everything done by seven.

_-Some hours of cooking later-_

I was currently preparing myself to bring the first course in, when suddenly I heard a sharp scream coming from the small entrance hall. I placed the plates with the food on the wooden table in the kitchen and stormed to where the scream had come from. I was expecting the worst, but all I found was Mina staring at some letter in her hands with widely opened eyes and a weird expression on her face. Slowly I approached to see if she really was alright, but suddenly Akina and Naoko joined us and pushed me aside. The moment Mina saw them, her face lit up and she took a deep breath.

„Girls, we have preperations to make", she said and it seemed like she would start crying any second now. Akina and Naoko looked at each other confused.

„Mother, you scared us", Akina whined and placed her hands on her chest breathing heavily.

„Preperations what for?", Naoko asked and stared at her mother expactantly.

„We're invited to the Royal Ball", she said so quite that it was nearly impossible to understand her. For a moment it was completely silent. And then all three of them started screaming in excitement. I covered my ears with my hands to protect them from their piercing voices. Alina grabbed the letter out of her mother's hand, her eyes literally burning with excitement.

„His Royal Highness," she started reading out. Nook took it from her.

„Crown Prince Mako of Beldonia **(sorry for the name)**", she continued. I groaned silently. I hated it when they finished off each others sentences.

„Requests your presence", Akina said trying to get a hold of the letter once more, but Naoko wouldn't let go.

„At the royal celebration in honour of…", Naoko read out.

„...his 21st birthday!" Both started screaming again, but this time Mina only grinned with satisfaction pouring out of her evil-looking eyes.

„Oh my goodness, what am I supposed to wear?", Naoko asked still screaming and jumping up and down with her sister. I couldn't help but wonder, if this invitation included me too. I didn't care about the Prince, all I wanted was to go and have fun, to live a little. I remembered how my father and I used to go to these sorts of Balls together and we would dance together until the sun rose. A single tear streamed down my face, which I wiped away quickly before anyone could see it.

"Am I invited, too?", I asked and tried to have a look on the letter. But Naoko folded it and gave it back to Mina.

„Of course not. Who would invite something like you?", she hissed and grinned.

„We have to go shopping", Akina said, ignoring me completely. Mina unfolded the letter again and read through the rest. She mumbled something about the Dress Code, time and place where it would be held and then looked at her daughters.

„Girls, do you remember what we talked about last week", Mina asked and looked at them smiling. Both shook their head.

„In order to officially become the successor of the throne, the Prince has to marry someone." I closed my eyes and already felt sorry for the poor Prince who'd have to deal with these three for a whole night on his birthday.

„You'll have to do anything, to make him fall in love with you, understood?", Mina asked and Naoko smiled nodding. But Akina didn't seem to have understood it yet.

„Why?", she asked and looked at both her mother and sister confused. Naoko sighed and rolled her eyes.

„Because marrying a prince means, becoming a princess who lives in a beautiful castle and owns more jewelry and dresses than she could ever wear." Akina's face lit up at the thought of her dream of becoming a princess coming true.

They all looked at one another and I knew what they were up to. He was their access to power and wealth and they would try anything to reach their goal.

**Well, their first meeting didn't go too well, but don't worry, Makorra is already calling from some distance! Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra**


End file.
